The Hardest Part
by chromate
Summary: Eri and Yakumo shared a talk about the man they both loved, who loved Yakumo's sister, who was oblivious.


Hello everybody! This is my first attempt on a School Rumble fanfic. The Hardest Part shares the same title of the song of Coldplay, and I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: Eri and Yakumo shared a talk about the man they both loved, who loved Yakumo's sister, who was oblivious.

Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble.

The Hardest Part

Sawachika Eri observed the moon carefully.

She always found it a magnificent sight. How it reflected the light rays from the sun to produce such a round and bright image and shined in darkness. Along with the stars, it formed a beautiful image that she had adored since she was a child, back in England.

She left the room and entered the kitchen. She took a clean cup and filled in some water. The blonde took the cup and left the kitchen and entered the living room.

Tonight they had a sleepover at the Tsukamoto household to celebrate Yakumo's birthday, and the other girls, namely Tenma, Akira, Suou and Sara had all fallen asleep already while some of her other friends had left, but she couldn't sleep. There were too many things in her mind that sleeping would not solve them. She wanted to think. Think clearly to find the solution to all her problems.

This problem of hers involved the birthday girl and her sister, one of Eri's closest friends. Eri realized, not long ago, that she was in love. She was in love with Harima Kenji, the ex-delinquent with the trademark moustache and sunglasses he wore even during lessons. However, she kept this all quiet not to anyone, not even the good friends of hers.

In her eyes, Yakumo was in the same position. She could tell that the girl liked the man just as much as herself did, but was too shy to admit that. She hated the fact that Hige seemed not to mind, even fond of, Yakumo's presence, especially when he was the one to ask for the younger girl's help, for what she had no idea. While they tended to argue every time, she got sick with the idea that Yakumo had even stayed overnight at his apartment.

It was not only indecent, no matter what really happened behind the doors, but also a betrayal as she lied to Tenma about it. Tenma could be quite a forgiving person, but should the blonde be her Eri would not tolerate the whole incident. She could not hold back her jealousy in this issue. _He had asked that girl, not her._

She noticed there was another figure besides her sitting by the door towards the garden. The body was curled up and she could not tell who it was. Out of curiosity, she approached it.

'Can't sleep?'

-

Tsukamoto Yakumo had a great day, she had to admit.

Her sister held a birthday party for her, and invited their close friends to attend. They had a good time talking, eating, singing and laughing at Akira's sarcastic comments on relationship problems. Her issue with Harima was also brought up, but the topic quickly switched as Sara asked them not to force her. She had to thank her best friend later. She never liked herself to be the topic of a discussion, especially when it involved love affairs.

Girls in her school enjoyed gossiping about other's personal business. She did not understand though. Shouldn't it be one's own problem? It was not others' concern, as things would get far more interesting when the rumoured couples showed up together. She remembered that one day she had gone to school with Harima on his motorcycle. They were not dating, but she had stayed in his apartment to finish his manga scripts before deadline. However, showing together, though without a choice, was big news to her fellow schoolmates. She faced multitudinous questions the following afternoon from boys and girls, teachers included, and she did not like the attention in such situation at all.

Despite having a really great party, there's still a hole in her heart. She asked her sister not to invite her, that she would do it herself. Yet the outcome was she got too embarrassed to offer. Yakumo blamed herself for being too shy. She felt an ache in her heart when he turned down the offer and couldn't help but with disappointment carved on her face and glued to her tone.

She knew others had all fallen asleep, but she could not. She looked at the clock. Eleven in the evening. She observed the garden carefully and enjoyed the silence of the night. She sat beside one door and wrapped her arms around her knees, her head resting on the arms, thinking deeply about her relationship with Harima.

He called her 'Imouto-san', meaning little sister, but she did not like the name at all. _So he never treated me as someone other than Nee-san's little sister_, she thought sadly. She knew Harima had a crush on Tenma, and she couldn't help but feeling jealous. She possessed many things her sister did not: beauty, smartness, ability in sports and cooking, awareness of her surroundings…the list went on, but the only thing she did not have while Tenma did was Harima's heart.

It's not like that she hated her. She loved Tenma more than anyone in the world, but she was depressed she could never be 'Yakumo' in front of him. Just Tenma's sister. She tightened her grips on the knees.

She was too deep in her thought that she did not notice one person was also awake, and that she was approaching her.

'Can't sleep?'

-

Yakumo's head shot up to meet Eri's gaze. The blonde was surprised to find it was the little girl who was there. Yakumo was stunned she was not the only one awake, but it felt awkward that now only Eri and she was in the room. In her memory, they seldom shared a conversation between themselves, and things got more complicated ever since the rumours of her going out with Harima spread.

'Sawachika senpai…' she greeted politely. The Brit nodded in response. She looked at the space next to the girl. 'Can I have a seat?' 'Eh…sure.' She timidly replied.

Eri positioned herself comfortably next to Yakumo. Both remained silent for how long they had no idea. It was until the blonde decided to break the silence.

'You're sad.'

'Eh?'

'You don't have to pretend.' Eri continued. 'It's because of Hige, isn't it?' She got it straight to the point.

It took Yakumo a minute to register the name 'Hige' mentioned. 'You mean…Harima-san?'

She did not reply immediately. She took the time to think of the person sitting next to her. It was well-known that Tsukamoto Yakumo was a beautiful all-rounded girl who was not weak in anything. Her weakest link was probably her shyness. She was always too timid to talk to people of opposite or even same sex. Tenma had once commented that Yakumo had to behave stronger so that guys (monkeys, as she claimed) would not think she's the type who would do whatever they wanted.

'You told me once that you and Hige were not dating.'

'Eh…that's true…'

'But are you in love with him?'

'Eh?'

Yakumo was taken aback by the directness of the question. She could feel the heat on her cheeks. She raised her eyebrows and turned to face her companion, mouth opened but did not utter a word.

Now Yakumo was struggling inside her mind. She wanted so much to say 'yes', but she was too timid to admit her own feelings, and neither silence nor 'no' probably were the options for her to answer the sharp Brit.

Eri eyed the shy girl. This was the first time for her to study Yakumo carefully and she understood why this girl was so popular among the males. She did have a pretty face and looked cute and defenseless with or without the blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were always half-closed, building her an image of a cold beauty. She also had remarkable curves and slim waist, milky skins. Eri could imagine her wearing one of her expensively exquisite dress that she wore to attend formal parties she usually went with her father. Though unwillingly, Eri knew Yakumo would look fabulous and could easily outshine anyone. All men would eventually fall under her dress.

'And you are bothered by the fact that Hige did not show up in your birthday party?' It was more like a statement, or her tone made it more like an accusation, than a question.

'Eh…it's not like that…'

'Yakumo.'

The mentioned girl flinched. Eri looked at her without turning her head.

'We have a girl talk here. Now. Don't try to hide anything.'

Yakumo nodded shyly. It felt strange that Eri acted like her big sister now. Suddenly, she realized why this topic interested her.

'But senpai…aren't you bothered also?'

Eri froze. She had always thought Yakumo was the obvious one, but so was she?

'Ah…gomennasai…'Yakumo started to apologize and bowed continuously. Eri raised a hand to signal her to stop talking.

'You know, you don't have to apologize for anything you have done.' She said firmly. 'Besides, I want to have someone similar to share my feelings.'

'Someone…similar?'

Eri ignored her. 'You still have not answered my question.'

'Eh?'

'Your feelings for Hige. Do you love him?'

Silence fell after Eri's question. She was about to ask again after waiting patiently for an answer, but then Yakumo gave her one.

'Yes…'she whispered hesitantly.

Eri sighed, yet she felt somewhat relieved.

'I see.' She said plainly.

'But…' Yakumo started, 'does senpai feel the same as I do?'

Eri was caught surprised that she was directed that question. Yakumo had admitted her feeling, so she was now officially a rival to her. Should she deny as well, or just be honest for once?

'Yes.' Her reply came firmly. She decided it's useless to hide. Yakumo had caught her off guard not long ago, and there's no use not acknowledging the truth.

Before Yakumo could continue, Eri started talking. 'But we both know he likes your sister.'

True. Yakumo knew very well. That's why she did not initiate in confessing to Harima. She cared for people she loved deeply and she did not like hurting others. It would be awkward to face each other, knowing that he would turn her down. She wished for her sister's happiness and also Harima's. Even if it meant to step down and watched them play their game of chasing, she would do it. Her sister was far more important than herself. Although Tenma was not in love with Harima, she still did not want to hurt her manga mentor's feeling. She had even tried to arrange time for them to spend together, alone, so that Harima could have an opportunity to confess his love, though apparently he had failed.

'No offence made, but Tenma is an idiot for not noticing Hige's feeling for her.' The blonde spoke with hidden bitterness. 'It is quite obvious he's not interested in other girls in our class but Tenma. But that girl did not notice and even try to get you two together.'

Suddenly, she was curious about this girl in front of her. She figured she did not really know her well. 'Have you ever confessed to someone before?'

Yakumo blushed slightly before replying a 'no'. The boys in her class were quite nice, at least on the surface. Yet she could read their perverted minds which were always wondering about her measurements and some other more irritating images that she would rather not know. However, these kept her a distance form those perverts in her class and other men in her working place. She did not really want to associate with these people.

'I…' she started, paused, then continued, 'I am never close to other boys. The only one that got close was Harima-san…' she spoke softly. It was hard for her to gather up the courage to tell anyone, whoever that would be, about her inner feelings.

Eri did not comment. She looked at the moon and listened to the sound of silence. She looked at Yakumo after a while and found her eyes closed. At first she thought the girl had fallen asleep, but she kept on talking.

'You know…I really hoped Harima-san could have come tonight.'

The Brit opened her mouth to talk, but Yakumo continued.

'I…I envy you senpai.'

Eri froze.

'You and nee-san…you always show others how you feel, not matter happy or mad. I, on the other hand, tend to hide my own emotions.' Yakumo gulped. Her eyebrows rose slowly to her usual half-closed state. 'It would not be a surprise he knew not of how I felt.'

_Stupid girl…_Eri thought. Who says she is the only one to hide something from others?

'Even if he's after your sister, you don't tell him anything?' Now Eri was surprised. Yakumo knew from the beginning of Hige's feeling and she kept silent about it?

'The hardest part is letting go, not taking part.' Yakumo concluded. 'I wish not to erase any happiness from people that I care.'

'Even abandoning yours?'

Before replying, they could hear sounds of a motorcycle engines rushed past the road in front of them, view blocked by a concrete wall. The sound weakened when the vehicle seemed to arrive at the front door.

Both girls did not move. They listened carefully and they heard something hitting a solid surface, making a small 'pound' sound. Yakumo gathered up her courage and ran through the garden to the front gate and opened the door. She was too late. The motorcycle had departed already and all she could see was the dust rolled up by wind. The loud trademark noise made by motorcycles revived for a second before she arrived and faded to nearly inaudible the moment she stepped out of the front door.

She looked around. No one. She noticed something seemed to be inside the mailbox. Curiously, she checked it.

Eri just got in time to come by the gate. She found the red-eyed girl, who had a small package in her hand. She inched closer while Yakumo was reading a note, attached with the gift.

'Was it from…?' She knew the answer, but she wanted to know.

Yakumo nodded. She read the note carefully.

_Dear Yakumo-san,_

_Happy birthday! I'm sorry I am too late as I have some important business to take care of, involving my family. Here's a present I've prepared for you. I hope you like it._

_Harima_

Yakumo untied the package and her eyes glowed. She gasped. It was a necklace with a large green gem in the middle. The lights reflected even made it shinier. She could easily tell it was an expensive one.

_No wonder Harima seemed to be obeying Akira and doing things for her these days,_ Eri thought. She knew where he got his source of money. She felt an ache that she had not received such gift from him, _but hey, it's her birthday, right? Stop thinking too much Eri._ She told herself mentally.

Yakumo read the letter again, and her smile widened even more when she made sure the letter was addressed to her name. She failed to notice Eri had slowly stepped back and headed for her room. The blonde decided she should really get some rest. She would think again tomorrow.

Yakumo had never felt any happier than ever. She entered the house with a rare, true smile, spinned Iori around (which freaked the cat out) and got into her room, quietly yet swiftly. She carefully placed the envelope and the necklace on her desk, avoiding waking Sara and Suou up. She lied on her bed with a blush and a smile.

_Things are getting better,_ she thought. _There's a possibility_ was the last thing she spoke mentally before drifting to dreamland. She finally could let her troubles be cast away and had a really nice sleep. One that she really needed.

-

-The End

-

So what do you think of this? Love it? Hate it? Review please! All compliments/ complaints/ anything will be deeply appreciated.


End file.
